Zoe's poem
by Rose-of-a-Vampire
Summary: A poem that I wrote through Zoe's pov it tells the main events in the story


_**The Silver Kiss**_

I met you in the park one night

Though you were a stranger I felt alright

We stared at each other for a moment

I began to weep, for my life was one big torment

My mother was dying

My father was lying

You fled

Thoughts filled my head

My heart ached to see you again

The night was over before I knew it had began

The next time I saw you it back at the park

You and I, alone in the dark

You got angry, you got mad

I stormed home to dad

We met yet again in an ally way

You comforted me from all that had scared me that day

You told me you was Simon

You asked if you came to my house if I would invite you in

"Yes, I think so." I said

Not knowing what was lying ahead

I caught you in the same ally another day

You had been hunting right in my way

A dead bird was in your hands, blood smeared your face

I ran away at a steady pace

You had frightened me

I was scared you see

You came to my house on Halloween

You were out of sight, not to been seen

You rang the door bell

When I saw it was you, I slammed it well

You knocked "Please. Please let me in." you begged

I had a feeling that there was nothing to dread

I opened the door soon enough

But to come in, you seemed to find that tough

You said you had to be asked in

I said "Come in, Simon"

You smiled shyly

I led you into the den and sat down lightly

You told me about your life

How it was balancing on the edge of a knife

About you brother

And how he killed your mother

How you became a vampire

At first I thought you were on big liar

But I believed you in the end

You gave me the Silver Kiss, then I believed you to no extend

You left, depressed, you heart heavy as lead

I was left thinking about what was said

You saw me and ran to me on the streets one day

You asked if you could join me on my way

We went to the hospital to see my mother

In the elevator you felt trapped; your un-beating heart began to flutter

My mother was sleeping when we reached her room

I started to think of her impending doom

My mind flickered back to Christopher, you brother

You wanted to kill him, to avenge your mother

We got talking about him, how he could die

I said I would help, you thought it was a lie

But I convinced you to let me help

We went back on the elevator, you went without a yelp

You came to my house again, the night we would kill your brother

Your hand was burned, not by fire, but by the sun, the later

We waited for a while, until it was time to go

If one of us got killed, the other would miss the dead one so

Your brother, trapped in a small boy's body, lurked in the park

I walked up to him, you followed in the dark

Christopher said he was lost and offered me his hand

I stole his teddy bear and ran, I jumped and touched down on land

I had jumped over the ditch filled with steaks that you dug

The boy saw you and avoided your trap looking smug

You and he fought

I was watching, lost in thought

Would you live, would you die

I looked to the pit where one of you would lay

At long last, you trough Christopher into the hole

You stared at his broken form, I moved to you, me the one whose heart you stole

You told me to leave, you needed to think

I did as you told, my heart started to sink

I didn't hear from you for a day

You finally left a note for me, where it would be on my way

I did as the note said and met you at the park at midnight

You asked if I would wait with you until the first light

You said that there was nothing left in your life to live for

I realized that you were going to end your life, you a creature from mythology and dragon lore

You kissed me, I kissed you

You told me you loved me, I told you "I love you to"

The sun came up, you started to fade

You, oh beautiful you in your jacket of jade

We sat in silence until you were only a whisper

I cried, sad to lose you, you my love and favorite kisser

"I love you, Zoë" was the last thing you said

You were gone, I began to sob and weep for the dead


End file.
